


After the Show is Over

by arlenejp



Category: Andrew Scott - Fandom, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British actor - Fandom, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: The three men meet up for drinks and the conversation begins.





	After the Show is Over

The shooting of the last Sherlock series has wrapped up and to celebrate Benedict, Martin and Andrew head to the nearest pub for a drink and some Sherlock talk. 

* * *

Off to the side where no one can spot us easy, we take off our jackets and let all the anxiety leak out. Quieter and out of sight of the general public.

          "I have to admit this was an interesting piece of work," Andrew begins as we order drinks.

When the bottle is opened and poured, we clink glasses.

          "To a great run," is Andrews toast.

          "To lots of fun and a thank you to the fandom," is Bens.

          "To a fucking, amazing crew and cast," is my response.

* * *

I head to the loo, and as I walk back to the table, something odd catches my eye. Andrew and Ben are staring at each other. It's a very, very sexual eye contact.

Standing off to the side I observe further as they lean into each other, whispering.

* * *

As I enter their view, I exclaim, " What the effing fuck is going on?"

          "Ah, Marty, having some fun."

          "What the hell kind of fun are you getting into, heh? "

          "Sex, man," Andrew grins so mischievously as Ben tries to stifle a laugh.

          "Hey, the show is over! No need to continue you know."

          "Marty, isn't he one of the dirtiest men you ever met? He reeks sex," pointing to Ben.

          "You've got a someone haven't you?"

          "Sometimes a bit on the side is good for our relationship."

          "Ben, come on. Stop this."

Suddenly Ben grabs Andrews shirt and plants a kiss on the man's lips, tongue out in obvious meaning.

He let's go.

          "Martin, after the roof incident Andrew and I continued that kiss. Couldn't help it. The crew saw us. Surprised you hadn't heard about it. You had left the lot by then."

          " Interesting, considering most of the fandom thinks you and I were the ones fucking."

* * *

          "Have you ever had a sexual encounter with a male. I have. Experimented in university and discovered I liked women better." Ben states, looking at me.

          "Do you think that I would answer that fucking question?"

Andrew laughs, his finger pointing at me.

          "Marty, that was so obvious. Of course, you have."

He rubs a hand on my chest, leaning in close, his breath felt on my face,"come on, baby, give in. Just give yourself over to it."

Jumping up, the chair overturning, I'm turned on. I have to admit that.

          "Martin Freeman, don't give me that holier than thou shit. Of all people, the one that curses, isn't upset about the porn that's written about you and Ben? Come on now!"

Bringing my chair upright, I chuckle and sit.

          "Yeah, you're right."

          "Innocent enjoyment for tonight. I have to be out of here tomorrow afternoon. Probably won't see either of you for months," Ben raises his glass in a salute.

          "I propose a toast. To a good time tonight and leave it at that."

Giving my straight, at least I thought so, buddy a baffling stare I raise my glass.

I could wipe the silly grin off Andrew's face he's making me want to- ah heck-I rise, walk to his side, take his jaw in my hand, turn him to me, my lips on his in an awkward kiss.

Taking his glass and raising it I announce to him and Ben, "the game is on."


End file.
